Electric junction boxes for automobiles include various configurations, for example, those including bus bars provided with electric wire crimped parts and frames accommodating bus bars (see PTL 1 for example). FIG. 7 is an exploded view illustrating a conventional electric junction box including a bus bar provided with a electric wire crimped part and a frame accommodating the bus bar, and FIG. 8 is an explanatory view illustrating drawback of the electric junction box shown in FIG. 7.
As shown in FIG. 7, the electric junction box 301 is provided with a bus bar 3 made of metal plate, and a frame 302 made of synthetic resin.
The bus bar 3 is provided with a plane part 4, a plurality of terminals 5 projecting from one end in a short width direction of the plane part 4 in parallel with each other, an electric wire crimped part 7 projecting from the other end in the short width direction of the plane part 4, and a terminal protection part 6 projecting from both ends in a long width direction of the plane part 4 along the same direction as the terminals 5. The terminals 5 include a pair of holders 50 holding mating members therebetween (e.g., a terminal of a fuse) and are formed into tuning fork shape. The terminal protection part 6 has a latching hole 8 formed for latching a lance provided inside the frame 302. This bus bar 3 is inserted into the frame 302 in a arrow A direction in FIG. 7 with electric wire being connected with the electric wire crimped part 7.